


Other Things

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: Other Things [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Dwarves, Other, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trans Character, genderfluid!Nori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Stories for 'The Only Thing I Ask' (mostly smut, fluff and back story or sequels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

The dawn was painting the room grey and dull yellow thanks to the curtains being thin and worn in some spots. This close to the surface, and the city more part of a cave rather than in tunnels, the light and weather outside were so much more noticeable and affecting life in the mountain. Dwalin was used to it, thankfully, but he knew many older Dwarves who still grumbled and moaned about having to deal with sunrise being what woke them.

He still was sore from the night before, but it was a pleasant feeling for the most part, and he had rested well enough for it to be nothing more than a reminder, not a hindrance. As if he needed to be reminded of this night, or any night he got to spend with Nori. But it would be so terribly delicious to focus on the tingling of scratches and marks through the day, and remember Nori’s hands or mouth when she’d worked over his body.

Nori was such a generous lover; Dwalin hadn’t expected this when he’d first met her. He’d been amazed by her, had thought how beautiful she was, how much he’d want her to just watch her for as long as she wanted his company. When he got to know her better, she’d seemed fun and greedy and so mischievous, and he might have guessed back then.

Dwalin sat at the edge of the bed and watched the light faintly shine through the curtains. He wasn’t even dressed yet, though he knew he’d have to be at home soon, since Balin needed him for some sort of work he didn’t want to do alone. Dwalin wasn’t sure what exactly, though he must have simply forgotten it. It seemed unimportant now, even if it was something for which he’d sacrifice time he could have been with Nori instead.

He should get dressed and leave, he’d told Nori about the limited time he’d have in the morning when she greeted him through the crack of the door. She would know, and Dwalin couldn’t really explain why he was late to Balin, if he chose to wait for her to wake up. Of course, his brother would smile indulgently if he told him about a casual lay, wouldn’t mention it again. It had been a long time since Dwalin would have called Nori a casual tumble, even in a lie and without mentioning her name. He didn’t want to though he barely had any other choice if he wanted to speak of her at all, he didn’t want to make the connection even just in his own head. 

He _should_ get dressed, but it was hard to think about picking up his pants from the floor when a slim hand gently touched his back and then moved lower until it was groping at his arse.

A quick glance over his shoulder made Dwalin’s resolve crack even more. Nori’s smile was sleepy and warm and with a glint of something cheeky in it. Her hair was still a mess from how she’d slept, and of course her mess still looked gorgeous enough for Dwalin’s fingers to itch for being buried in it. She was covered by blankets, for the most part, and still she managed to look more indecent than Dwalin felt sitting on her bed with nothing covering him at all.

“Are you staying?” she asked.

Dwalin knew he had to go, and he knew than Nori realized this. He also didn’t know when he’d be able to see her again, and even less when it’d be safe to be together and touch her once more.

Her hand ran over his side, so soft and nice. Dwalin wanted to crawl back into bed and curl up against her side again.

“You want me to do you again? Slow morning round?”

And now Dwalin wanted nothing more than _that_. His cock stirred in interest, and with Nori’s eyes narrowing in a smile Dwalin didn’t have the will to try and ignore it.

“Aye, I’ll stay for that.”

Nori laughed at him, and wriggled in her sheets to reach for her belts that she’d dropped somewhere on the matrass. By the time Dwalin was back in the bed and underneath the covers Nori had already put on her lacquered wooden cock and got out a tin of salve to slick it up. 

She pushed Dwalin back against the pillows, petting his furred belly and then settling between his legs. He was still relaxed from the night before, so Nori didn’t need to busy herself with foreplay for long. She did it anyway, always so eager to feel Dwalin everywhere, always so generous. 

Dwalin held her body loosely, not permitted to hold and pull her when she was just starting to explore him as usual - she wanted her movements unrestricted then - and closed his eyes. Nori’s mouth was sucking marks over his ribs, firm enough not to tickle, though her hair did cause Dwalin to shiver where it touched his skin. 

Her hands rubbed gentle circles over his inner thighs and Dwalin spread his legs even further for her. It felt like Nori was everywhere, kissing and touching and just there for Dwalin. She moved up to kiss Dwalin on the lips, and as he melted into the pillows under her attention. This was more than worth any excuses he’d need to make up later, and Dwalin held her gently and stopped thinking about anything that wasn’t Nori.


	2. Scarier than Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly fluff with the child

It was dark in the house, and well past the time one should stay up. Nori didn’t feel like sleeping yet, though, so he’d curled up in one of the room’s chairs to go over maps.

They were all hand-drawn by him and a complete mess, but they told Nori what he needed to, and made sure others wouldn’t understand them so easily. He was quiet and content with a quilt thrown over his shoulders, and the bed just a few steps away, should he feel like lying down after all. 

Dwalin wasn’t disturbed by the lamplight or the occasional scratch of a quill over paper, and slept on as always. Every once in a while Nori would glance up to watch his husband, when he took a break to think over his maps. There was a space behind Dwalin’s back, where the blankets and pillows left a spot just perfect to cuddle up in. Any time he wished, Nori could simply get up and snuggle up, and have Dwalin be all warm and cosy, just for him to enjoy.

It was a nice thought. 

The house was quiet; all that Nori could hear was the occasional rustling of his work, and Dwalin’s even breathing. 

Quiet, until his ears picked up a very soft quick pattering sound. Nori sat up in his chair, and turned towards the door, waiting. The steps seemed to slow down, turn away from the bedroom, then there were a few moments of silence and they came closer again.

The door opened very softly, leaving the tiniest gap. Big enough for a little Dwarfling to slip through.

Nordin’s head peaked into the room timidly. He glanced around, and when he spotted Nori sitting at his desk with the lamp on, the boy quickly slipped through the door and ran towards him.

He had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders like a cape, and his favourite doll was clutched in his hands, so something must have happened.

“Da!” he whispered as soon as Nori picked him up to sit him down on his lap, and he’d managed to burrow against him. 

“What is it my pebble?” Nori asked him and curled one arm around his son’s body. He quickly put away his maps and then petted Nordin’s mussed dark hair.

Nordin didn’t reply for a while, his face still pressed against Nori’s chest, but Nori knew he’d speak as soon as he was ready. Sometimes he wanted time to decide whether he wanted to speak, especially when he was scared, and there really was no reason to push him for answers. Finally Nordin started whispering again.

“I’m too scared to sleep,” Nordin admitted, as if it was some terrible secret.

Nori hugged him closer. Being too scared to sleep was something he’d want his son to never experience, and it took him a few seconds to remember that a child might be terrified of things that weren’t an actual danger. Nordin was so young after all.

“Why, is there something frightening in your room?”

Nordin nodded, then leaned back to glance up at his father.

“I think I heard Wargs,” he told Nori, concern on his face. “Maybe there are Wargs in the mountain? I don’t want us to be Wargfood!”

Nori’s lips quirked.

“Wargs would choke on Dwarfs, my sweet. Where did you hear them?”

Nordin thought a little before answering.

“In the airshafts. I was too scared to check. But I would have if I had a sword! Or if I knew how to use that…”

Nori turned his head so Nordin wouldn’t see his smile. Nordin had held a wooden sword once, but he was still very young for such a toy, and it had bored him.

“Do you want us to go look together?” 

Nordin’s hands clung to his doll and he looked very afraid again.

“I’m too scared,” he muttered, looking upset. “Sorry.”

Nori kissed his forehead.

“Don’t be. You know what we will do? We’ll get a professional to check.”

Nordin watched Nori take off his quilt with big eyes, and then Nori curled it into a ball and tossed it at the bed. It hit Dwalin’s head, spot on, and caused the warrior to stir, then raise his head with a confused blink.

“Wha-?”

“Up, Dwalin, you have a Warg hunt to go on,” Nori told him.

Dwalin blinked again, taking a few seconds to understand the words. Then he saw Nordin watching him, and he sat up fully.

“Where?”

“In the airshafts, there’s some noise that keeps Nordin from sleeping.”

Dwalin climbed out of the bed and went to fetch his hammer. While he did so, Nori rocked Nordin a little on his lap.

“Do you want to walk back to your room now?”

It got him a hard headshake.

“Do you want me to carry you back then?”

This time Nordin nodded slowly, and clung to his Da’s shoulders. 

“Up you go then.”

Nordin wasn’t as small and light as he used to be, but Nori still could carry him for a little distance comfortably. It took a little shifting to hold him with his doll and the blanket not dropping to the ground, but Nordin held on tight and it worked out just fine.

When Dwalin returned he picked up the quilt from the bed, and draped it around Nori’s shoulders. The smaller Dwarf rolled his eyes at that. It was cool in the hallways, but not that cold. Still Dwalin always pushed blankets at him when Nori was about to leave the bedroom in the middle of the night without getting dressed into more than what he slept in.

The three of them walked through their quiet and dark house. There was no strange noise Nori could hear, but perhaps it only was in Nordin’s room. 

Dwalin turned to the hallway he’d be able to reach the shafts from easiest, and Nori carried his son to bed.

It was warm and comfortable in the room, and there was a nest of blankets scattered over the bed, as if Nordin had tried to build himself a fort before going to fetch his parents. Nori put him down against the pillows and then pulled the blankets up to cover him.

“Da…” Nordin asked when Nori lay down next to him to wait. He looked very worried, hands twisting in the blankets and his face nearly hidden.

“Yes?”

“Is ‘Ada going to be all right? What if there _are_ Wargs in the shafts?”

Nori sometimes had trouble squeezing into some of them, so no Warg would ever manage to enter _that_ way, but Nordin would not know of the size of either.

“No Warg could ever put its paws on your ‘Adad. He used to fight them off like it’s nothing.”

“Really?” Nordin looked doubtful. Wargs were pretty scary after all.

Nori cuddled up closer and hugged his son. 

“Do you remember the stories about the dragon?”

Nordin nodded. 

“Well, then you know that your ‘Ada and me fought him out of our mountain, yes?”

“Of course!” 

Nordin loved that story, loved how he knew that his parents were the strongest and bravest, and that he could _prove_ it. 

“Have I ever told you what your ‘Ada did when we chased him off?”

Nordin pulled the blanket up even more, leaving only his eyes free, and he watched his father eagerly.

“Well, your ‘Ada and me were running to get him away from Uncle Thorin, and that dragon didn’t pay attention to us. I tried to think of how to get him to fly, but then your ‘Ada did something very silly and very brave.”

“What did he do?” Nordin whispered.

“He _roared_ so loud that the dragon even jumped up, he was this startled!”

Nordin giggled.

“You can’t roar at dragons!”

“Oh, but your ‘Adad did. And it worked, the dragon got scared and flew away and into the sky!”

“The dragon was scared of _‘Ada_?!” Nordin’s eyes became all big and round at the thought.

“Well, the dragon never came back, did he now?”

Nordin’s fingers curled around Nori’s quilt as he thought about that.

“That’s awesome!” he concluded, and Nori grinned.

“Of course it is. And you know that dragons are scarier than Wargs, yes? Your ‘Ada won’t be afraid.”

“Yes… Yes, ‘Ada’s scarier than dragons, they’d fear him!”

“Exactly.”

Nori draped his quilt around Nordin, and watched as his son nuzzled against it. He already looked much calmer and ready to sleep. 

Dwalin joined them only a short while later, putting down his hammer and walking up right to the bed to show Nordin what he’d found in the shafts.

“Leaves,” he held up the dried up things, so Nordin could touch them. They made a rustling sound, and Nori could see how the sound might remind someone of an animal’s noises.

“The shafts made them sound louder.”

Nordin seemed to care less for that now, and instead stared up at Dwalin with new awe on his face. There always was something about Dwalin that amazed him though.

“Are you still afraid?” Dwalin asked him and gently petted the boy’s head.

“No…”

“We’ll leave to let you sleep then?”

A headshake.

“Can you stay? In case the Wargs do come back?”

Nori glanced up at Dwalin, who shrugged. 

“They won’t come into this house!” Dwalin promised but he was already climbing onto the bed.

It wasn’t exactly made to contain three Dwarves, one of which was as big as Dwalin, but Nordin seemed pleased about the pile he and his parents made. It took some awkward shifting, and Nori making faces at Dwalin, but in the end Dwalin managed to make sure that at least one blanket covered both of them as well, and then they settled on each side of their boy. 

Dwalin put an arm over Nori to pull him closer, covering both his waist and Nordin’s body like that.

“Wargs would be too scared,” Nordin told Dwalin, then hugged his doll and closed his eyes to sleep.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of mood, and glanced up at Nori. 

Nori grinned at him, and singed a ‘later’ at him. He’d not want to disturb Nordin’s sleep by telling Dwalin that he was officially scarier than a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write fluffy things and then this happened


End file.
